


I Had You Before (You've Always Had Me)

by rarepairenabler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends in Love, Everyone Is Alive, Kind of? That was the plan originally, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times that Stiles and Scott kiss before they realize they totally want to touch each other's dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had You Before (You've Always Had Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/gifts), [softywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/gifts).



The first time it happens they’re both in grade 8. 

Stiles sighs loudly, his shoulder bumping against Scott’s as he drops his controller. They’re on a mission to secure the enemy’s flag and their team just located its position. 

“Dude,” Scott whines, pausing the game to glare at Stiles. “That’s the fifth time you’ve sighed in the last hour. You okay?” 

Stiles nods numbly, staring up at the television screen. “Yeah m’ fine.” 

“Doesn’t sound like it. What’s up?” Scott asks, resting his own controller on his lap and shifting his body so that he’s facing Stiles. 

“Nothing, it’s just,” Stiles scowls and takes a deep breath. “It’s just that Lydia deserves so much better than that jerk.” 

Scott groans. “Oh come on, they’ve only been dating for a few weeks. I doubt they’re like, serious.” 

Stiles beams at that, his mood suddenly lifting as he curls his hands in the fabric of his jeans. “So you’re saying I might still have a chance with her?” 

“Maybe?” Scott says dismissively, turning his face so Stiles can’t read his expression. 

“You don’t sound so confident,” Stiles pouts, jutting out his bottom lip. 

“I just don’t think girls like Lydia Martin go for guys like, you know, us,” Scott explains, gesturing to the two of them. 

Stiles frowns and scrunches his nose. “Um, no? What do you mean, ‘like us’?” he asks, raising his hands to do air quotes. 

“You know,” Scott grits, the tips of his ears turning bright pink, “unexperienced.” 

“Unexperienced in what? Lacrosse?” 

Stiles yelps as Scott shoves him. “No,” Scott sighs in exasperation. “Kissing, Sex. That kind of thing,” he whispers, glancing around the room as if his mom might make a sudden appearance. 

“How the heck am I supposed to get that kind of experience?” Stiles groans, burying his hands in his lap. “Normally people would be jumping at the opportunity to get all up on this, but you’ve scarlet nerded us both. We’re practically pariahs.” 

Scott rolls his eyes and ignores the insult as he scoots closer to Stiles. “So you’ve never kissed anyone then?” 

“Yeah, I have. Loads of times,” Stiles glares, crossing his arms defensively. “You?” 

Scott shakes his head, his gaze dropping to the carpeted floor as he shifts uncomfortably. “Nope. Never.” 

Stiles softens at that and breathes a guilty sigh of relief. “Yeah, me neither. If I had, it’d probably be part of my introduction.” 

“You don’t have an introduction, Stiles,” Scott snorts and Stiles grins lopsidedly. 

“Yeah, but I would. ‘Hi, my name is Stiles and I’ve officially made it to first base with a girl, nice to meet you,” Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows at Scott who laughs. 

“What even is the first base?” Scott ponders, his cheeks reddening again. 

“Beats me.” 

“You could practise with me, if you wanted,” Scott says suddenly and Stiles’ mouth falls open in shock. Scott stares expectantly and it takes Stiles a moment to realize that he’s supposed to be replying, not gaping incredulously at his best friend. 

“What,” Stiles blinks, controller dropping off his lap again with a thud. 

“You need experience kissing, right?” Scott asks and Stiles nods uncertainly. “I could help with that.” 

“You want to make out with me?” Stiles says, his brain still slowly catching up with what’s going on. His eyes dip to the full curve of Scott’s lips. 

“Well, yeah? I mean unless you think that’d be weird, which I totally understand. It’s just that-.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods, leaning in closer to Scott.  
“You don’t have to worry about sparing my feelings or anything. If you’re not comfortable about it I’m sure we could figure something else out. I think that girl Erica might have a bit of crush on you so maybe-,” Scott continues nervously, his hands tugging at the carpet.

“Scott,” Stiles huffs in annoyance. 

“I mean it’s just kissing, right? It’s not going to ruin our friendship or anything-,” he says when Stiles cuts him off again. 

“Scott.”

“Yeah?” Scott swallows, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

“You should kiss me,” Stiles says with a certainty that he doesn’t really feel. His hands are shaking where they’re resting on his knees. He’s not really sure what to expect so he closes his eyes and purses his eyes. 

It feels ridiculous to be sitting in his best friend’s room with his eyes closed and his shoulders hunched as he waits to be kissed. So much so that he almost calls it off, until he feels the warmth of lips pressing against his own.

Stiles leans forward, cupping Scott’s jaw as he gives him an open mouthed kiss. Their foreheads collide and they both wince. 

“Maybe we should try,” Stiles rasps, kissing along Scott’s jaw as his hand sinks lower. He splays out his palm and murmurs happily at the soft skin that he can feel beneath the thin fabric of Scott’s shirt. 

He’s not sure what he was going to suggest because Scott interrupts him by titling his head to the side and capturing his mouth with his own.

The kiss is a little sloppy, a little wet, but it’s perfect nonetheless because it’s them. He can feel the curve of Scott’s smile as he sucks at Stiles’ bottom lip and deepens the kiss. Scott’s hands hang awkwardly at his side like he can’t seem to decide what to do with them. 

“Yeah,” Scott breathes into his mouth, whimpering as Stiles licks into his mouth. 

He’s doesn’t know Scott’s replying to, if he even asked anything. He can hardly remember how any of this started; just that they’re inching closer until Stiles is practically sitting on Scott’s lap and Scott is kissing him like he’s trying to chase the taste of Stiles and it’s incredibly hot. 

Stiles slips his hand under Scott’s shirt and grins when he feels Scott clutch at his hair. There’s not much to pull at, what with the buzzcut and all, but he moans shameless as he feels Scott’s nails scraping desperately against his scalp. 

Stiles considers doing this forever, just the two of them making out and grinding against each other when he realizes he’s hard. It really shouldn’t be a surprise, considering, yet it still is. This wasn’t part of the deal. He jerks back as if he’s been burnt and Scott’s eyebrows pull together in confusion.

“That’s enough practising for now, I think,” Stiles blushes, turning his head. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Scott panting heavily, his chest heaving as he reaches for his inhaler and nods dazedly. Scott’s lips are swollen and wet from kissing and Stiles considers pressing closer and resuming their kiss before he quickly changes his mind. 

“Yeah, sure. You want to take care of that?” Scott asks, nodding at where Stiles is tenting in his jeans.

Stiles blushes harder but nods and escapes to the washroom. When he raises his hands to his face he notices they’re trembling. For a moment he’d forgotten about Lydia, about anyone who wasn’t Scott really. So there’s the slight possibly that he has a crush on his best friend. He groans as he unties his belt and decides that’s the last time he and Scott will be practising anything together that isn’t Lacrosse. 

*

The second time it happens, they’re at a party. 

“I don’t know why I let you drag me into this,” Stiles mutters as Scott rings the doorbell. His friend rolls his eyes and bites his lip to stifle his laughter. 

“Yes, yes you do. She’s about 5 feet tall, strawberry blonde, has a jock boyfriend who could beat us up without trying,” Scott smirks as the door swings open.

“Scott,” Lydia says, greeting them with a cheery smile as she moves to let them in. “So glad you could make it. Allison will be pleased. You break anything and I’ll break every bone in your body. Make yourself at home.” 

Stiles clears his throat loudly. 

“Right,” Scott blushes and gestures to Stiles. “This is Stiles. You two know each other, right?” 

Stiles makes a pained noise when Lydia stares at him in confusion. “He’s a what? What the hell is a Stiles?” 

“You know what, we’re just going to go find some snacks,” Scott says, smiling half-heartedly as he reaches for Stiles’ sleeve and steers him out of the room. 

“You okay?” Scott asks when they’re alone. 

Stiles shrugs. “I guess so? I’m just a little bit in shock, having only just found out that the love of my life doesn’t know I exist.” 

“A minor setback,” Scott grins and Stiles shoots him a withering glare. 

“Lydia and I have had classes together since preschool,” Stiles winces and Scott pats him on the back. 

“Hey, look at the bright side.”

“The bright side being what, exactly?”

“Lydia probably doesn’t remember any of the embarrassing or dumb things that you’ve said and done since then,” Scott grins as if he’s given Stiles a gift.

“Gee, thanks Scotty,” Stiles sighs, suddenly missing his couch. What he needs now is to wallow, preferably alone. This is basically the worst time to be stuck at a party with a bunch of people he either doesn’t know or like. “Keep up the great advice and I have to find a new best man.”

“I’m just saying,” Scott continues determinedly, “a blank slate can be a good thing, right?”

Stiles shrugs as he glances around the room in search of a bowl of chips or maybe a can of coke to help drown the pain. It’s never too early to start comfort eating. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“So what if Lydia isn’t in love with you,” Scott consoles and Stiles squints at the figure he sees approaching them. 

“Yet,” Stiles corrects instinctively. “She isn’t in love with me yet. She will be, though. It all makes sense now. She’s just been oblivious to my charms. I’m sure if I can get her to notice me that’ll change.”

“Totally,” Scott nods seriously. His face lights up when he notices Allison approaching and he raises his hand to wave awkwardly. 

“Scott,” Allison smiles when she reaches them. “I didn’t think you’d make it.” 

“Actually, we were just leaving,” Stiles says, narrowing his eyes as he takes in the way Allison’s hand is touching Scott’s arm. He realizes he’s being the world’s worst wingman, but he’s also in a grumpy mood, so. 

Allison’s eyes widen in surprise and Scott shakes his head. “This is my best friend, Stiles, and he has no idea what he’s talking about. We actually just got here.” 

“Right. You said we’d come, we’d chat for a bit and then we’d leave. We’ve successfully completed the chatting objective so we should be going. If we hurry up, we can catch the beginning of shark week,” Stiles says, tilting his head towards the door. 

“You’re ridiculous. We’re not leaving yet,” Scott huffs in frustration. 

“Your face is ridiculous,” Stiles counters. “It’s shark week, Scott. A whole week of sharks,” he groans, waving his hands for emphasis. “Where are your priorities?”

“Don’t mind him,” Scott coughs. “We’re staying.”

Allison bites her lip and stares between the two of them as if she finds the whole thing amusing. 

“It’d be a shame, you two leaving so soon. We were actually about to start up a game of spin the bottle,” she dimples and Stiles narrows his eyes. 

How the hell is he supposed to compete with that? The thought makes grimace. Exactly when did he start competing with Scott’s crushes anyway? “You’re both welcome to join us.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Scott replies eagerly before Stiles has the chance to say something about having suddenly come down with the stomach flu. Super. 

*

When Allison has her turn to spin the bottle, Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes at the way Scott inhales sharply. It’s the whole reason they’re here really, instead of watching Netflix or playing video games. Stiles is here to help his best friend get some action, so he should be thrilled that fate has bestowed this opportunity. And he is. He’s elated. Ecstatic. Over the moon, really. Except that he’s not. 

“Dude, are you brooding?” Scott asks, leaning over as Allison reaches for the bottle. 

“M not,” Stiles denies but Scott shakes his head. 

“Then why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?”

“Shut up,” Stiles grunts, watching with fascination as Allison flicks her wrist and twirls the bottle so that it’s spinning in circles in the center of the room. He breathes out a quiet sigh of relief when the bottle spins past Scott and points towards Greenberg instead. 

He feels just the slightest bit smug when Allison leans forward and gives Greenberg a chaste kiss on the lips. He shouldn’t be taking any satisfaction in it, really, because he shouldn’t be wishing Greenberg on anyone, even his enemies, yet it is what it is. 

The rest of the game passes by in a bit of a blur. Boyd and Isaac kiss. Danny and Lydia kiss. Jackson and Allison kiss (Stiles and Scott both try and refrain from making gagging noises), and so forth. Stiles and Scott somehow manage to avoid being selected by the empty beer bottle. It’s amazing how even in a game where it’s controlled by luck and chance, Scott and Stiles are still the only ones being left out. Figures. 

Of course, their luck or lack thereof runs out eventually. Soon enough it’s Stiles’ turn.

“Yeah, about that. Funny story, really. I think I forgot to feed my fish,” Stiles mutters, rising to his feet when Danny passes him the bottle. “I have to go home. It’s been fun. We should do this again sometime.” 

“Stilinski, sit the hell down,” Lydia hisses, having apparently learnt his name during the course of the night. She yanks on the back of his shirt and he falls back down on his butt. “Does Stiles have a fish?” she sighs, turning to face Scott.

“No,” Scott says immediately, his eyes widening in shock as she meets Stiles’ gaze. 

“Dude,” Stiles hisses, leaning forward to grab the fluorescent green bottle. 

Scott mouths a sorry in reply. Stiles takes a deep breath and spins, because it seems like there’s no getting out of this. His hand slips and there’s hardly any force in it when he winds the bottle back and twists his wrist. It’s probably the weakest spin in the history of spin the bottle. The empty bottle doesn’t make it very far. Allison’s spin did at least four full rotations until it stopped, but Stiles’ starts wobbling before the bottle is even finished one complete circle. It stutters to a stop in front of Scott, who’s sitting beside him.

“Oh,” Stiles gulps, gaping down at the bottle. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or horrified. Both, maybe? He glances up at Scott to find him staring blatantly at the bow of his lips, already moving to close the space between them. 

Scott ducks his head and shifts so that nobody can see him whispering into Stiles’ ear. “You okay with this?” he asks and Stiles nods. 

“Hurry the hell up, you two,” someone says. 

“Yeah, pucker up Stilinski. Stop stalling,” Jackson says and Stiles grits his teeth. 

“Ignore them,” Scott says, smiling at Stiles and it’s so sincere and genuine that Stiles kind of melts a bit. He tilts his head and presses a quick kiss to Scott’s lips. They pull apart, eyes burrowing into each other’s. Instead of pulling away, Stiles fists his hands into Scott’s hair and drags him closer. He catches Scott’s mouth with his, eagerly sucking at Scott’s bottom lip, meeting no resistance when he deepens the kiss. 

It’s still a bit wet, but it’s heated too. There’s nothing chaste about the way Scott’s teeth graze his lip, Stiles’ tongue pushing into Scott’s mouth as they both groan loudly. Stiles whimpers as Scott ruts against him, the two of them pressing as closely together as possible. Scott places his hands on Stiles’ hips and everything about their open-mouthed kiss is perfect; the way Scott sucks on his tongue, the warmth of Scott’s body plastered against his, the way his hand slides beneath Stiles’ shirt-

Someone whistles loudly, breaking Stiles out of his reverie. 

“If I’d of known you two would put on such a show I’d of started inviting you to my parties sooner,” Lydia smirks and Stiles falls backwards in his attempt to get detach himself from Scott.

“Told you they were banging each other,” Jackson whispers to Danny and Stiles flips him off. 

“We should go,” Scott blurts, a flush creeping up his chest. “Shark week starts today. Can’t miss it.” 

*

The next time it happens, they’re at another damn party. 

“You sure you’re not drunk?” Stiles asks as he cards his fingers through Scott’s dishevelled hair. It’s just something they do now, ever since Scott got bit. Touch each other, that is. It seems to soothe him, even if Stiles can’t understand why. Must be some kind of pack thing. 

“Yeah m’ sure,” he rasps, moving into the touch. “Can’t get drunk, remember?” 

“Right. Who knew you and Captain America would come to have so much in common?” Stiles snickers, resting his head on Scott’s shoulder. Scott nuzzles his neck in reply. Werewolves, seriously. 

“There you two are,” Erica says as she plops down on the couch beside them. “Lydia is look for you guys.” 

“That can’t be good,” Stiles gulps. “I told Scott he shouldn’t get her a Macy’s gift card for her birthday. He should have listened.” 

“Give it a rest, Stilinski. We’re about to start a game of 7 minutes in heaven and she wanted to know if you two are going to join in the fun. Unless of course you’re too busy cuddling. Don’t let me interrupt,” she smirks, obviously taking satisfaction in the indignant looks they give her. 

“Nope, we’re game,” Stiles replies, jumping to his feet. Scott shoots him an uncertain look as if to ask if he’s sure about this and Stiles nods. 

*

“Seven minutes in heaven? Seriously?” Stiles whispers to Scott as they take a seat on the floor beside Isaac. “What are we, twelve?” 

“Apparently,” Scott shrugs, searching the room until his gaze falls on his ex, Allison. 

She gives him a small smile before turning her head to say something to Lydia. The two of them have been on and off all year. Currently off. Things have been complicated, what with Scott being turned into a werewolf and her family being hunters who kill all things that go bump in the night, including teen lycanthropes such as Scott. Things have been tense, to put it mildly.

“So we’ve put everyone’s name in here,” Lydia announces, gesturing to the large, floppy sun hat resting on her lap. “We’ll pass it around and everyone will draw from it. Whoever’s name you’ve drawn from the hat will dictate who you’re spending 7 minutes in heaven with. And by heaven, I mean the closet.” 

The hat gets past around and Stiles watches Erica grin as she unfolds a sheet of paper, disappearing into the closet for 7 minutes with Allison soon after. Boyd and Lydia have their 7 minutes in heaven together, as do Danny and Jackson. 

“Your turn, Scotty,” Erica leers as she leans forward and shoves the hat at him. A few of the scraps of paper fall out and Scott hurries to shove them back in. 

Scott sucks his lip between his teeth as his hand hovers above the hat, making circular motions. 

“It’s not rocket science,” Lydia teases, rolling her eyes. “Just pick one.” 

Scott nods nervously but digs his fist into the hat, pulling out one of the crumpled scraps of paper. He pales visibly when he unfolds the paper and smoothens the folds to reveal the name that’s scrawled on it in black ink. “Stiles?” Scott croaks, searching his friends’ face.

“What?” Stiles squawks. “But I wasn’t even here when you guys were writing the names.”

“We put your names in the hat for you,” Isaac shrugs, adjusting his silk scarf. “You’re welcome.”

“Up you get, loverboy,” Erica winks, helping Stiles to his feet. He walks to the closet in a daze, Scott following closely behind. He opens the door and hears Scott grunt as he trips and falls forward, shoving them both into the closet. The door shuts behind them with a loud click. 

“Whoops,” Scott mutters, rubbing his head as he tries to regain his footing. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, m’ fine,” Stiles coughs, looking down at where Scott’s face his buried in his chest, his arm pressing against Stiles’ crotch. “It’s just a little stuffy in here.” 

Scott leans back and hits his head on a shelf. “Yeah, that’s one way of putting it,” he winces and Stiles laughs nervously, a small fit of giggles escaping him without his consent. 

“So, 7 minutes, huh?” Stiles asks, reaching forward to rub the back of Scott’s neck. He can feel a small bump forming beneath his grip. 

“Yep,” Scott nods, popping the p. “You know, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. We can just chill here until our times up,” he whispers because someone probably has their ear pressed to the door. 

Stiles lets out another burst of laughter, his head falling back as he takes in Scott’s expression of concern. “I think that ship’s kind of sailed, don’t you think? This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve stuck your tongue down my throat, you know.” 

“I know,” Scott sighs, and it’s too dark to tell if he’s blushing but Stiles is almost certain that he is. “I’m just trying to give you an out.” 

“I don’t want one,” Stiles reassures him, surging forward. His fingers tangle in Scott’s hair and he presses a kiss against the column of Scott’s throat. It’s not what he’s aiming for, but he makes the best of it anyway. Scott trembles beneath him, his breath hitching as Stiles sucks at his neck, his teeth just grazing the skin but not applying enough pressure to break it. 

“Oh,” Scott whimpers, raising his hips in search of friction. Stiles obliges happily, rolling his hips against Scott’s and grinding down until Scott’s panting against him. 

Stiles pulls back for a moment, stops moving as Scott bucks in frustration and snakes a hand in between them. “Why, did you want an out?” 

“No,” Scott glares. “I swear to god, if you don’t put your mouth back where it was, so help me,” he threatens, even as he reaches down and squeezes the bulge in Stiles’ jeans. 

“You’ll do what?” Stiles smirks, peppering Scott’s face with kisses.

“No Scott for a whole month,” Scott retorts but the threat is sort of lost as his breath hitches. 

Stiles laughs and slides his hands down to Scott’s ass. “Maybe we should get a head start. Want me to stop?”

“Stiles,” Scott whines, rutting against him in desperation. “I’m gonna.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles pants, groaning at the way Scott’s still massaging him through his jeans. “Yeah. Me too.” 

“Hey losers, times up,” they hear Jackson call from the other side of the door. 

Scott’s mouth falls open and he goes completely silent as he comes, his thighs trembling as he clutches at Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles comes a moment later, murmuring Scott’s name and grinding against him until he finds release. 

The door swings open behind them and they both yelp as light suddenly floods the closet. The irony of them being in a closet, both their pants soaked with come isn’t lost onto Stiles. It’s really not. 

“It’s called seven minutes in heaven, not an eternity,” Lydia snaps as they pull away from each other. Stiles wonders if crossing his hands in front of his crotch with draw more or less attention to the stain. “Give someone else a turn.” 

“Sorry,” Stiles winces, taking in the knowing look Allison gives them as her gaze lowers to where Scott’s hand is hovering awkwardly. “We were just about to head home anyway. Happy birthday.” 

*

The fourth time it happens they’re not at another damn party, thank god. 

“I’m telling you,” Stiles grunts, reaching for his drink and mouthing at his straw. “I saw his eyes glow. I don’t like the look he gave me in chem class. He just looks villainous.”

“Seems normal enough to me,” Scott chuckles, leaning back against the bar. They watch as the teen in question wraps his arms around Danny’s waist and whispers something in his ear. 

“He fell off a building,” Stiles continues between noisy slurps, “and landed on his feet. I know a supernatural being when I see one. When have my instincts ever been wrong?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that time you suggested we go searching in the woods for half a corpse in the middle of the night.”

Stiles groans and wraps his lips around his straw again, sucking more aggressively. “Oh come on, that was like forever ago. Besides, I forgave you when you tried to eat me.”

“I wouldn’t have had the urge to maim and kill had I not been bitten in the first place,” Scott counters. Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise until he catches Scott’s amused expression.

“Fine, I’ve had the occasional lapse in judgement,” Stiles admits begrudgingly, squirming in his seat as he gives catboy the stink eye. “But I’m not wrong about this.”

Scott pulls a face. “It’s just…werecat, really?” 

“A few months ago we crossed paths with a weretiger. Literally nothing would surprise me at this point. There’s probably some sort of weregoldfish out there. Maybe a weregoat, even,” Stiles smirks. 

“Danny sure can pick ‘em,” Scott sighs as the bartender slides another drink towards him. “First a best friend who is a lizard, then a boyfriend who is an alpha and now this.” 

“This one is from the guy over there. His number is on the napkin, if you want,” the bartender smiles and Scott nods in thanks. 

“Another drink?” Stiles scowls, glaring at the drink over his shoulder. “We’re here to see if Beacon Hills’ newest resident is a threat, not to flirt with skeevy strangers from across the bar.”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous nobody’s bought them a drink yet.”

“What? No,” Stiles scoffs, still frowning as Scott takes a sip of his drink. Okay, maybe he’s a bit jealous, but not of Scott. 

“Whatever you say,” Scott says so smugly that Stiles kind of wants to cuff him on the shoulder. His face turns serious as his gaze turns out towards the crowd again. “Shit, we’ve been spotted.”

“Be cool,” Stiles whispers, slinking down in his chair and pulling his hood over his eyes in attempt to look less suspicious. Scott groans beside him. 

“Oh my god, just follow my lead,” Scott hisses under his breath as he walks onto the dance floor. Stiles follows but scans the club for an exit. 

“He’s still looking at us,” Stiles gulps and Scott reaches for his hands. 

“Put your hands on my waist,” Scott commands, nodding in approval when Stiles moves closer and curls his hands around Scott’s waist. 

“This is the plan? Dancing?” Stiles asks in disbelief, moving nonetheless. He’s not really sure if what he’s doing qualifies as dancing really, he’s just swaying his hips along to erratic pulse of the music, matching the pace that Scott sets.

“He’s already seen us. It’d just look more suspicious if we tried running away,” Scott argues, leaning forward to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. “Just trust me, okay?”

Stiles waits for further instruction when he catches Danny’s new boyfriend pointing at them, his eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. Instead of offering anymore suggestions, Scott dips his finger in the V of Stiles’ shirt, pulls him forward and kisses him. 

Scott kisses him deep and hard, licking into his mouth with intent. There’s more finesse to this kiss Stiles decides as he twines his fingers in Scott’s hair. It’s nothing like the sloppy kiss they shared when they were younger. This is deeper, filthier somehow as Scott sucks Stiles’ tongue into his mouth. 

Stiles moans into his mouth and ruts against Scott. His breath hitches when he feels Scott’s hand dip just below the waistband of his jeans, pushing into his boxers. Scott doesn’t move his hand, just lets it hover there so that Stiles can feel the warmth of his splayed palm against bare skin. 

He shivers and dips his head to nip along the column of Scott’s neck. Stiles forgets himself completely as Scott grinds against him, still moving in sync with the beat of the music. He’s enthusiastically sucking at the skin behind Scott’s ear when he hears Danny call out. 

“Stiles? Scott?” Danny asks incredulously, dragging his new boyfriend closely behind him as he approaches. “What are you two doing here?”

Stiles grins lopsidedly, still a little dazed as Scott pulls his hand out of his pants. Danny tracks the movement with wide eyes. 

“Oh you know Scotty and I,” Stiles shrugs, faking at being more tipsy than he actually is as he slings an arm over Scott’s shoulder. “We come here occasionally. We’re huge fans of the clubbing scene.” 

Danny narrows his eyes at them, taking in their hoodies and faded jeans. “I didn’t realize you two were Jungle regulars.” 

“The Jungle? Not so much,” Scott laughs. “Sometimes we go to clubs outside of town. It’s easier to avoid awkward run-ins that way.”

“I just didn’t realize this was your scene. I mean you two are more likely to be spotted at a recent crime scene than anywhere else,” Danny shrugs unapologetically. “Is there something I should know? I don’t think my health insurance covers all the freaky things that go down in Beacon Hills. If things are about to get weird again..,” he trails off.

Stiles makes a noise of indignation as he shares a look with Scott. “Nope. We’re just here to dance, just like everyone else. Scott and I are on a date,” Stiles declares gleefully.

“You two are dating?” Danny blinks in confusion, eyes still narrowed like he regrets starting this conversation in the first place. 

“Yup. Stiles and I are just waiting for the right time to tell our parents that we’re together,” Scott says wistfully, linking his fingers with Stiles’. 

“So you’re not just here to spy on my boyfriend?” Danny asks, still interrogating them as he gestures to the man standing beside him. “Because I saw you two looking over at Chase and me several times tonight. You’re not exactly subtle.” 

The guy, Chase, glares menacingly, reminding Stiles why he had a bad feeling about him in the first place. Chase’ eyes flash again but this time it could actually be a trick of the light. 

“Nope,” Scott confirms, squeezing Stiles’ hand. 

“Then what’s with the staring?” Chasing asks, looking just as pissed off as his boyfriend. 

“We weren’t staring, so much as ogling. Appreciatively?” Stiles smirks, his eyes slowly raking over Chase’s body. “My boyfriend here was actually wondering if you two would be interested in a foursome. The lighting kind of sucks so we didn’t realize it was you, Danny. Awkward, right?”

The tips of Danny’s ears redden and he clears his throat. “We’re flattered but-“

“Wow, would you look at the time,” Scott gasps, staring pointedly down at his bare wrist. “It’s almost past Stiles’ curfew. We should get going.”

“But we’re high school seniors,” Danny says in confusion, still looking between the two of them in suspicion. Scott curls his hand around Stiles’ wrist and tugs him towards the exit. 

“Downside of having a dad whose the sheriff,” Stiles shrugs, quickening his pace to keep up with Scott. 

“Foursome,” Scott snorts once they’re out of hearing distance. “Really?”

“It was the best I could come up with on the spot,” Stiles mutters.

“Next time we do a stakeout, you’re staying in the car.”

*

The fifth time it happens, they’re at Lydia’s cottage. 

A few months after graduating Lydia insists that they all need a break from the messed up crap that’s been going down in Beacon Hills. She invites the entire pack to her family’s cottage for the week. 

“We’re back,” Allison grins as she drops a few grocery bags onto the counter. “Sorry we took so long. These woods are a little confusing so we got lost on our way back.”

“Oh my god, you’re both my saviours,” Stiles croons, lunging forward to pull Allison into a tight hug. “We thought you’d died,” he admits, arms still wrapped tightly around her shoulders. He feels the vibrations of her laughter and let’s go to give her a sheepish look. 

“Yeah, we heard there were bears in the area,” Isaac adds as he picks up one of the plastic bags and begins unloading the food. 

Allison rolls her eyes and nudges Stiles with her elbow. “I killed a Nogitsune last year. A few weeks ago, I helped take down an entire pride of werelions, I think I can handle the local wildlife. But thanks for the concern,” she smiles sweetly.

Scott’s stomach groans loudly and he clutches at it. “I think I might actually die if I don’t eat soon.”

“Get cooking then,” Boyd chuckles, handing him the tomato sauce. “You and Stiles are in charge of dinner tonight. We’re having pasta, remember?”

“But,” Stiles gapes. “Not fair. Why us?”

“It’s plenty fair, actually,” Erica tells him. “Derek and I made hot dogs last night. Allison and Boyd were responsible for dinner the night before. It’s your turn, dorks.”

They sigh in defeat as everyone makes their way out of the kitchen, leaving Stiles and Scott on their own.  
Stiles stirs the noodles, puffing up his cheeks and blowing on the boiling water every time it starts to bubble and climb too high in the pot. Scott puts the ground beef on the oven, stirring it in with the sauce when it’s ready. 

“Not too shabby,” Stiles decides when he lifts the strainer over the sink, shaking it slightly so all the water spills out. Scott nods in agreement and adds his portion to the noodles, swooshing them together before calling the pack to dinner. 

Dinner is a short affair; everyone stuffing their faces and gobbling down their bowls of spaghetti within minutes. Cora, Boyd and Scott each go for seconds. They’re all given a bowl of ice cream for dessert before they find themselves in front of the large TV in the basement. 

“I won’t do it,” Erica scowls and Cora nods in agreement. “I won’t sit through another chick flick. I’ve already seen Dear John before and that was one time too many.” 

Lydia scrunches up her nose. “As if you two have better taste in movies. You guys just want to watch another slasher movie.”

“What’s wrong with slasher movies?” 

“Nothing,” Lydia waves dismissively. “If grotesque violence and crudity is your thing.”

Erica smirks and stretches her legs across Derek’s and Boyd’s laps. When she shifts, she nudges her foot against Boyd’s calf. “Sounds perfect to me. I vote for Friday the 13th.” 

“Can we stop watching movies where people get killed when they go up to their cottages?” Scott complains. He’s sitting between the wide splay of Stiles’ legs because they ran out of space on the couches. Scott curls a hand around Stiles’ ankle as if he’s touching him thoughtlessly. 

“My cabin, my rules,” Lydia glowers, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

“If we can’t agree on anything, we’re not watching a movie,” Derek grumbles before moving to lift Erica’s legs off his lap. 

“Fine, no movie then. But how are we going to spend the next few hours? It’s too late to go for a swim; plus it’s raining,” Kira points out and the group nods in agreement. 

“I have a deck of cards. We can play go fish,” Allison suggests helpfully when Lydia groans. 

“Or strip poker,” Erica pipes up.  
“That’s another no for me,” Lydia says as she gets up and grabs a few bottles of beer off her shelf. “Deaton showed Stiles how to make beer for werewolves using a special kind of wolfsbane, so we’re all getting drunk tonight. We’ll probably be too tipsy to pay attention to the cards.” 

“Fine,” Cora concedes. “Truth or dare then.” 

Lydia smirks at that and nods before handing out the booze. Stiles, Kira, Allison and Lydia each have drinks with no wolfsbane in them. 

“So. Who goes first?” Erica asks, taking a swing of her beer as Boyd pulls her closer to wrap his arms around her waist.

*

It turns out that Scott’s really affectionate when drunk, even more so than usual. His hand brushes along Stiles’ back, the other twining with Stiles’. The problem is that it’s a lot harder to hide his reaction, the heat he feels just below his stomach, when he’s only wearing his boxers.

He’s been forced to strip down to his Batman boxers sometime in between Lydia confessing she’d once received a B+, Isaac admitting he’s gotten himself off to fantasies of nearly every person in the room and Boyd being dared to belt out a song from Frozen. He’d protested that it wasn’t fair for him to be shedding his clothes in a room full of the world’s most attractive people. Lydia had retorted that while flattered, a dare was a dare “so suck it up, Stiles”.

“S’ feels warm,” Scott tells him, eyes wide as he rests his head on Stiles shoulder. “And light. Kind of floaty.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do. It’s called a buzz,” Stiles laughs lightly, carding his fingers through Scott’s hair. Scott practically purrs in response. 

“Isaac, for the love of god stop trying to undress,” Cora sighs loudly, tugging his pants back up when Isaac starts to pull on the waistband. He’s already shirtless, half naked with the exception of the scarf still hanging loosely around his neck. 

“But Stiles took his pants off,” Isaac slurs, pouting as he gestures to him. 

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Because he was dared to.”

“No fair,” Isaac sulks and wraps his lips around the rim of his bottle before taking another sip.

“I knew we should have cut you off after your last three shots,” Cora chides. “How about this; Isaac, I dare you to put your shirt back on.”

“I don’t know. I think he should leave it where it is. Some of us are admiring the view,” Erica grins from where she’s perched on Boyd’s lap. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Allison asks, one eyebrow lifted as she points at Boyd. 

Boyd shrugs. “He’s a handsome looking guy, what can I say?”

“You’re both weird,” Lydia decides. “Has anyone seen Derek? I asked him to grab me another beer from the fridge.” 

“Not since we dared him to shave his eyebrows,” Stiles admits and takes another sip of his drink as he leans into Scott’s touch. 

“Fine. Guess we’ll have to skip his turn. Poor guy’s probably been through enough anyway. Scott, it’s your turn.” 

“Pick your point,” Allison grins from the sofa. “What’ll it be? Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Scott decides instantly. 

“Oh, I got one,” Erica announces, slamming her first down on the shoulder rest of the couch in her excitement. “I dare Scotty to kiss the prettiest person in the room.”

“That’s a little vague,” Stiles argues. Confusion contorts his features as he glances as Scott. “Who’s he supposed to kiss?” 

“That’s just it, Stiles. It’s up to Scott. He has to kiss whomever he thinks is prettiest.” 

“Yeah,” Scott nods and stares around the room. Allison, Kira, Erica, Lydia and Isaac stare at him expectantly, each one expecting Scott to lay one on them. 

Scott smiles when his gaze falls on Stiles. Stiles doesn’t see it coming, not even when Scott lunges forward and practically attacks him with his mouth. This kiss is their sloppiest yet, Scott fisting his hands in Stiles’ hair as he kisses lazily at the side of Stiles’ mouth. He’s never been so thankful in life for having decided to grow out his hair.

They pull apart so that Stiles can breathe and Stiles can’t help the incredulous burst of laughter that escapes me. “Really? Me?”

“Yes you,” Scott nods, his smile turning soft as he presses another kiss against Stiles’ open mouth. 

It takes Stiles a moment to respond, still trying to register that out of everyone in the room, Scott chose him. It’s not before long, though, that he’s kissing back with bruising force, shifting closer so that their thighs brush. Scott’s lips are soft and wet, his body radiating warmth. Scott flicks the tip of his tongue out, more teasingly than Stiles is used to. They pull apart again and Stiles whimpers at the loss. 

“So freaking pretty,” Scott tells him, his voice shaky and his cheeks flushed as he cups Stiles face in his hands. Stiles isn’t certain if he’s flushed from drinking or from the kiss. “Your eyes are the prettiest shade of brown. Like whiskey. Or honey.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Stiles replies, not sure what to say as he squirms at the attention. 

“And your moles,” Scott continues, dipping his head to leave a trail of hickeys along Stiles’ collar. “I want to map them. With my tongue.”

It’s probably the corniest line Stiles has ever heard outside of porn but oh god, it’s doing it for him. 

“Should we give you two some space?” Kira asks, clearing her throat when Stiles slips his hand beneath Scott’s shirt. Scott leans in and kisses him again, ignoring Cora completely. 

“You guys can go if you want,” Erica leers, staring over at them with rapt fascination. “I’m not going anywhere. This is kind of hot.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s someone else’s turn now. Can you two not? I can smell your boners from across the room,” Cora grimaces, pinching her nose before leaving the room. 

Stiles and Scott finally pull apart, but slowly. Scott gives him a dopey smile and Stiles returns it, a broad smile spreading across his face when they entwine their fingers again. 

“You two can use my room if you want to continue,” Erica suggests and Boyd muffles his laughter as he presses his face against her shoulder. 

“Remind me to never invite you guys to my cottage,” Lydia sighs and Allison pats her on the back. 

“You love us, don’t front.”

*

The next time it happens, it’s just a normal day. 

They’re sitting on the couch, knees pressed against each other as they watch Game of Thrones on the TV. Stiles has a large bowl of buttered popcorn resting in between the bow of his crossed legs and all the lights are dimmed in Scott’s apartment. 

It’s not often where they get days like this, days where they can just wind down and enjoy each other’s company. Usually they’re too busy dealing with supernatural creatures such as dragons or freaking demons to enjoy the little things, like watching a TV show. 

“Stop hogging all the popcorn,” Scott mutters, leaning closer to plunge his hand into the bowl. 

Stiles protests around a mouthful of popcorn. A few kernels spilling out of the bowl as he wraps his arms around it protectively. “Get your own.”

“Sharing is caring,” Scott insists. 

“That’s what you said about the nachos a week ago before I caught you double dipping,” Stiles smirks, holding the bowl away from him. 

Scott laughs and moves forward, trying to reach past Stiles when he slips. Stiles makes a surprised sound when their lips touch and they both freeze, eyes wide as neither dares to move. It’s Scott who pulls back first, giving Stiles a sheepish look as he glances down to where Scott’s straddling him. 

“We shouldn’t,” Stiles winces. He wonders if Scott can hear the lie in that, the stutter of hope in his pulse as Stiles’ gaze flits away from Scott’s look of apprehension. 

Scott smiles softly in reply and reaches down to curl his fingers around Stiles’ wrists. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?” he pants, still not looking Scott in the face in fear of what he might see there. 

“We can’t keep,” Scott pauses, huffing in frustrating. His eyebrows furrow and he bites at his lip. “I can’t do this, the casual part, I mean. I like kissing you and I think you like kissing me?”

“It’s not the worst thing,” Stiles teases but Scott gives him a look like he doesn’t appreciate it. 

Scott takes a deep breath. He plays with Stiles fingers, staring at where they’re joined instead of Stiles. He’s known Scott long enough to tell when he’s building up to something. “Do you want to go out to dinner with me?” Scott blurts, grimacing like it’s not how he intended it to come out.

Stiles can’t help the burst of laughter that escapes him. He tries to muffle it by biting his lip, but Scott’s already glaring. “Sorry, sorry,” Stiles grins. “Did you just ask me on a date?” 

Scott’s face falls and it makes Stiles’ chest clench a bit at the way Scott suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Yes?” 

“I’ll see if I can clear my schedule,” Stiles shrugs, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he burrows his face in Scott’s chest. 

Scott grunts above him and Stiles can’t see his face but he’s sure that Scott’s rolling his eyes, giving him a fond look nonetheless. He yelps when Scott releases his hands to tickle his chest. The bowl rolls off his legs, falling onto the carpet and spilling popcorn everywhere. 

“Hey,” Stiles gasps, shoving at Scott’s chest. “I was eating that, you asshole.” 

“That’s what you get for not sharing,” Scott laughs. Stiles sighs in content as Scott buries his face in Stiles’ hair. 

He lifts his head in return, cupping Scott’s face in his hands as he brushes his nose against Scott’s. “I’m going to date the shit of you,” Stiles announces happily, a wild glint in his eyes as he grins up at his boyfriend. 

“Less talking, more kissing,” Scott instructs, dipping his head to press his lips against Stiles’. He tastes of the spearmint gum he was chewing an hour ago and butter, mostly. Stiles smiles against Scott’s mouth. Scott pulls Stiles’ tongue between his teeth and rolls his hips. 

Stiles can feel Scott hardening above him, his dick twitching in interest as Stiles twists his fingers in the fabric of Scott’s loose t-shirt. “We’re boyfriends now,” Stiles complains as Scott unbuttons his jeans slides his hand into Stiles’ pants. “You’re supposed to be nice to me.”

He arcs into the touch, groaning when Scott’s hand pushes past the waistband of his boxers. “I’m about to give you the best blowjob of your life. It doesn’t get much nicer than that.” Scott tugs down Stiles pants and pushes his hand past the waistband of Stiles’ boxers. “This okay?” he asks, panting as he eases Stiles out of his boxers and wraps his hand around Stiles’ flushed cock. 

“Yeah,” Stiles croaks. “Absolutely,” he nods as Scott pulls him in for another kiss. He grimaces when he feels something scratching at the back of his throat. “God, is that a kernel?” he spits, making a face when Scott snickers. 

“So sexy.”

“Mmm, not as sexy as that time in ninth grade when you went to kiss me and nearly gave me a concussion,” Stiles grins.

Scott laughs and spits into his palm before using it to slick his cock. 

Stiles leans back, pillowing his head with the shoulder rest of the couch as Scott moves between the splay of his legs. He splays a palm on Stiles’ thigh, his other hand stroking his cock. Stiles’ head falls backwards, his mouth slack and his eyes dark with arousal as he watches his eyebrows pull together in concentration. 

“Scott,” Stiles whines urgently. “More. I need-,” he stammers, eyelashes fluttering as Scott brushes his thumb against the head of his cock. He’s already leaking, making a mess of the hand that Scott has wrapped around him. 

Scott draws back and Stiles whimpers at the loss as Scott pulls away. 

“I said more. Not stop,” Stiles tells him. Scott shoots him a look of amusement as he shrugs off his shirt and tosses it onto Stiles’ discarded jeans. 

“Patience, young grasshopper,” Scott chastises, unzipping his jeans and shoving them off as well. Stiles follows his lead and lifts own shirt over his head so that he’s completely undressed. It’s not the first time they’ve ever been naked in front of each other, yet this time is totally different. His face heats up and the tips of his ears turn pink as Scott’s gaze slowly drags over his body. 

“Yeah, yeah. Good orgasms come to those who wait, I get it,” Stiles says, unable to conceal the fondness in his voice as he reaches forward and kisses along Scott’s neck. “Can we get back to doing the deed now?”

Scott gasps as if scandalized, glaring down at Stiles as if he’s insulted his mother or kicked his puppy. “We’re not ‘doing the deed,’ Stiles.”

“Fine,” Stiles sighs, flopping back down on the couch. “Can we please go back to doing the dance with no pants before my boner disappears?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. He probably shouldn’t be trying to egg Scott on during sex but it’s just too tempting to resist. He’s still working on the whole control over one’s impulses thing. It’s a work in progress. 

“We’re making love,” Scott insists so earnestly that Stiles doesn’t protest. 

He’s busy thinking about what a sap his boyfriend is when he feels Scott mouthing along his stomach, up to Stiles’ nipples. He takes them in his mouth, taking turns licking them and nipping gently, just enough so that Stiles feels the scrap of teeth against his sensitive skin. Stiles’ toes curl into the cushion, his fingers digging into the couch as he releases a high pitched moan that he won’t admit to later. 

“God, why did we wait so long?” Scott asks, trailing his hand along Stiles’ chest as he stares down at him in awe. He shifts forward, his knees pressing against Stiles’ thighs before he ducks down. 

Stiles’ breath hitches as Scott presses his lips to the base of Stiles’ cock. He peers up at Stiles through his thick lashes, a sly smile spreading across his face as he licks a line along the base. 

“Maybe we were hoping Erica would dare us to date,” Stiles laughs shakily, his hips pressing upwards into the heat of Scott’s mouth. “Or maybe there’d be a scenario where we had to be as married as possible. For you know, the safety of the pack.” 

Scott raises his eyebrows at him and takes him into his mouth. Stiles can tell that he wants to laugh, can feel the way his chest shakes as he cards his fingers through Scott’s hair. He can’t really believe any of this is happing. He presses a hand against Scott’s cheek, still looking for some kind of verification that it’s real. It’s not that he’s never thought about it before, has never jacked off to the thought of Scott’s lips wrapped around him, his fingers slicking him open. It’s just that he never thought that he could have this. 

“You okay?” Scott asks, pulling away to give Stiles a look of concern.

Stiles nods, already missing the wet heat of Scott’s mouth. “Great, actually.” 

Scott takes that as permission to continue. He bobs his head in a steady rhythm, curling a hand around the length that he hasn’t quite fit in his mouth yet as his jaw starts to loosen. When his tongue slides along the underside of Stiles’ cock, dragging back up towards the tip and circling, Stiles can’t help it. He bucks upwards, unable to keep his hips from moving. Scott gives him a dirty look, swats him on the knee but doesn’t move away this time. 

Scott continues to lap along his cock, mouthing at it with enthusiasm as Stiles curls his fingers in Scott’s hair and tugs. He yanks a little harder when Scott swirls his tongue and he can feel it when Scott groans in arousal. Stiles tries not to whimper when Scott finally pulls off. 

“We’re taking this to the bed,” Scott decides, getting to his feet and kicking their clothes to the side. 

“Ooh boss me around more,” Stiles smirks, giving Scott a sly look as he follows him into the bedroom. “I love it when you get all True Alpha on me.” He slows his walk to a stroll, eyes dipping to where Scott’s ass is swaying in front of him. 

“Did you get lost on your way to the room?” Scott chuckles, sitting down on the bed. He opens one of the dresser drawers and retrieves the condoms as well as lube. 

“Nah, just enjoying the view.”

“You can enjoy it while you’re fucking me, just get over here,” Scott grits between clenched teeth as he waves a condom at Stiles. Stiles snorts and dives onto the bed beside him, laughing when Scott tries to fling one of the condoms at him. 

“I thought we were making love,” Stiles teases, eyes widening in a mock display of shock. He returns the miffed look Scott shoots him with a smile as he sets the lube down beside him. 

Scott drops against the bed, resting so that he’s lying on his back. He spreads his legs a little, giving Stiles enough room to maneuver between them. “You’re the worst,” Scott sighs, but there’s no heat to it as Stiles ducks down to press biting kisses along his chest. 

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles nods, his voice already raw and throaty as he slides his hands along Scott’s thighs. “It’s a real burden on my conscience. So how do you want do this? On your stomach?” 

“No I-,” Scott blushes, shaking his head when Stiles moves to prop a cushion underneath him so that he’s comfortable. “Like this. I want to see you.” 

Stiles nods firmly, his eyes dropping to Scott’s lap. “Yeah that’s-yeah. Can I?” 

Scott swallows loudly and makes a strangled sound that Stiles interprets to be an enthusiastic yes. Stiles rubs his thumb over the head of Scott’s cock, inhaling sharply at the way it’s already slick with precome. He ducks his head and ghosts his breath along Scott’s cock, fighting back a smug grin when it twitches in his hand. It’s not the first blowjob that he’s given, but it’s something they’ve never shared between the two of them. 

He reaches out and grips Scott’s knees, trying to steady himself as he licks along the base. Scott cups Stiles head, not tugging at his hair, just a light pressure that causes Stiles to moan before taking Scott into his mouth. Scott stares down at Stiles’ lips, where they’re wet and stretched around him. 

Stiles murmurs happily, hollowing his cheeks as he takes in a little bit more. Scott’s eyes are dark and glazed when Stiles runs his tongue along the underside of Scott’s cock, taking him in deeper with every bob of his head. Scott’s thighs tremble and Stiles shoots out a hand, pressing it against Scott’s hips to try and keep him from shifting his hips. It’s a bit ridiculous with Scott being a werewolf and what not, and one who could easily overpower Stiles if he wanted to but it’s more of an instinct than anything else. 

Stiles swirls his tongue around the head of Scott’s cock where he’s still leaking, Stiles’ chin now messy as he kisses the head sloppily before pulling off. “Lube.”

Scott hands it to him anxiously, nearly dropping it as he presses the tube into Stiles’ hand. Stiles pops open the cap and coats his fingers in the lube, his gaze flittering to Scott’s face in search of encouragement. “You sure?’ he asks, staring down at the wide splay of Scott’s legs.

“Positive,” Scott confirms as Stiles clambers over him, aligning their bodies. 

That’s all the confirmation Stiles needs as he slides a hand between Scott’s thighs, cupping his balls before moving to a fingertip over Scott’s hole. Scott moans as he slides a finger between his cheeks, bearing down on it as Stiles tries to ease in another. He’s tight around Stiles’ knuckle, Scott’s muscles too tense as Stiles rubs along his thighs soothingly, trying to remind Scott to relax. 

Scott grinds against him, his face warm and his mouth slack as he mouths at Stiles’ neck. 

“Too much?” Stiles asks, crooking his fingers to get a better ankle. 

“No, it’s,” Scott sighs against his skin, burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder as he shifts his hips upwards in a desperate search for friction. “Stiles.”

“It’s okay, I got you,” Stiles murmurs softly, sliding another finger into him. It takes a moment before Scott eases up, before his muscles start to loosen. When he does, Scott clenches around him, setting a pace of his own as he bucks back into the touch. Scott shifts his hips harder, buried Stiles’ fingers deeper with every thrust of his hips. 

“You’ve done this before,” Stiles says, his voice strained as he watches where Scott’s fucking himself back on Stiles’ hand. 

“Yeah,” Scott nods, whining softly when Stiles reaches his other hand between them to tug at Scott’s cock. 

Stiles can picture it, Scott’s forehead pressed against the shower wall, rutting back against his hand, mouth wide and slack as he makes beautiful, broken sounds. 

“Fuck,” Stiles pants, sliding his fingers out to rub them against Scott’s entrance. Scott grinds back against his fingers, hissing as he claws at Stiles’ shoulders. 

Stiles pushes his fingers back into the tight heat. Scott inhales sharply, his toes curling as Stiles’ crooks his fingers so that they’re fluttered against the right spot. “Oh god,” Scott grits, still pushing up into the hand that’s curled around his cock. “Please. Need you inside.”

Stiles obliges him, but not before tearing open the foil and sliding on a condom. When Scott makes a noise of annoyance Stiles laughs. “Now who’s being impatient? Safety first.” He coats his fingers in more lube, slicking himself up before aligning his cock with Scott’s entrance. 

“Please,” Scott pleads again, his voice cracking as Stiles eases forward. His head falls back against one of the cushions as he spreads his legs further apart. Stiles eases forward slowly, meeting Scott’s gaze as he pushes in.

Scott grits his teeth, his breaths turning heavy and ragged as he pants against Stiles’ mouth. Stiles rolls his hips experimentally, feeling triumphant when Scott lets out a succession of soft grunts and moans. Scott doesn’t stay still, not as Stiles shifts forward and tries to get a feel for how he wants to move. Scott’s insistent of setting the pace. He shoves back, rolling his hips in as the glint in his eyes dares Stiles to push in further. 

Stiles returns the look with a smirk. He slams forward, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as his lips graze Scott’s. 

“S’ better,” Scott smiles, his eyelashes fluttering as he tilts his hips and pushes back. His lips are red and swollen when Stiles pulls away. He slips a hand between them again, stroking along Scott’s cock until his muscles go tense again and he quiets. Stiles can feel it the moment Scott comes. He spurts between them, eyebrows drawn together as his whole body jerks. Instead of removing his hand, Stiles swirls his thumb in the mess of precome, rubbing until Scott’s thighs stop trembling. 

It only takes Stiles a few thrust to come after that, his hips shoving up into the tight heat of Scott as he kisses along Stiles’ bared neck. Scott presses his lips against Stiles’, licking at his mouth until Stiles’ hips still and he slides out. 

“This is going to change things,” Stiles says suddenly and Scott grunts in annoyance as he cleans himself off. 

“Dude, my afterglow. You’re killing it.” 

“Sorry,” Stiles apologizes, giving Scott a sheepish look. “I just-“

“We’ll figure it out. We always do,” Scott shrugs and pulls the covers over him. Stiles sighs to himself as he tosses the used condom in the trash. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

He crawls in beside Scott, tugging the blanket away from him so that it covers both of them. Stiles smiles when he feels Scott’s arms around his waist, warmth radiating from him as Scott shifts forward to close the space between them. 

“I can’t wait to meet your parents. Is that too soon for that?” Stiles asks as he nuzzles his head against Scott’s chest. 

“Go to sleep, Stiles,” Scott yawns. 

Stiles tilts head so that he can meet Scott’s stare. “I love you. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah,” Scott nods, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ shoulder. “I know. I- me too.” Stiles grins at that and closes his eyes. He wonders what their ‘date’ will be like tomorrow, how the pack will react. Even with all the thoughts running through his head, it doesn’t take long before sleep overtakes him and he succumbs to exhaustion. He falls asleep with his hands intertwined with Scott’s, Stiles’ head tucked against his chest as Scott snores softly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a 5 + 1 fic but then there wasn't really any pattern to their kissing incidents? Whoops. This was beta'ed by Softywolf and inspired by a conversation that I had with Blacktofade.


End file.
